Only a Word
by fantasy137
Summary: Because pain, loss, and death are just words, and they can't possibly describe the real thing. Everyone knew that not all the demigods would survive. But why did it have to be him? And what exactly will it take to heal? One-shot. Leo/Piper, not romantic but maybe if you look hard.


**I attempted to use foreign languages in this, and Google Translate isn't the most reliable thing in the world, so if I made any mistakes (which I most likely did) I apologize and please correct me. Also, I rated this K+, but there is a little section that has something that MAY make some of you a LITTLE uncomfortable, so if you think I need to change the rating, also let me know. Other than that, I think we're good.**

**The Leo/Piper in this can be interpreted as friendship or romantic, it's really your choice. It's not particularly romantic, but if you look hard you can see something underlying. I think...**

**The tone and style might change somewhere in here, give me your thoughts on that too!  
**

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Rick Riordan, none of these characters or settings are mine.**

* * *

**Only a Word**

Pain was only a word. And no word could describe the feeling that was constantly pricking at everyone's hearts.

Loss was only a word. And no word could describe the emptiness everyone was feeling.

Death was only a word. And no word could possibly describe the horrible and heart-wrenching sensation of knowing that someone you cared about had slipped from life, into the cold, waiting realms of the Underworld.

They were all just words, and none of them could sum up all of the feelings or all of the memories that came with them. They were just words, and the words were too small to possibly mean what they were meant to. Those small words couldn't be referring to the huge, larger-than-life reality of it all. A word couldn't possibly describe it.

One word couldn't describe it.

One thousand words couldn't describe.

Take all of the words in the world and arrange it into the largest sentence ever, and that still wouldn't describe it.

There was no word for it. There simply could not be a word that told of it. Because pain, loss, and death are just words, and they can't possibly describe the real thing.

* * *

The Argo II was silent and still as they flew back to Camp Half-Blood. A long and bloody battle against Gaea hadn't been enough, now they had to go break up a fight between the Greeks and Romans, and all because of that tyrant Octavian. The bloodthirsty Romans would destroy the place the Greeks called home.

The only place Leo had called home since his mother's death.

There were no attacks. The monsters were gone – finished – and they would finally stay in Tartarus.

Because they had closed the Doors of Death, from the inside and the outside. Someone had to stay on the other side. Buford was now trapped in Tartarus – if he hadn't been torn to splinters yet.

The thought made Leo sick. Buford hadn't deserved that. The little table had always been there for him. Others would find it strange to grieve for a table. Leo wasn't normal though. And Buford was no normal table.

There was one satyr and seven demigods on the ship. The satyr was the same as the one that had been on the ride to Greece. Six out of the seven demigods were the same as the ones that had been on the ride to Greece. One was not. One had been replaced with Nico.

Seven demigods on the way there, and seven demigods on the way back. But not the same ones. It was a bitter thing, the kind that made your tongue feel so disgusting that you'd want to cut it off.

It was great that Nico was with them. It was not great that _he _was not. Nobody was dealing with it well. Annabeth blamed herself. _He_ had died protecting her. Annabeth expected everyone to hate her. Nobody did.

Percy said it was his fault. He said that he should have been looking out for Annabeth. He said that if he had been paying better attention, _he _wouldn't have had to step in. Percy expected everyone to blame him. Nobody did.

Frank was convinced he could have prevented it. He was the one who had been flying around keeping an eye on everyone – swooping down on any monster that was too close for comfort. He was convinced that he should have seen her and saved Annabeth, so _he _didn't have to step in. Frank expected everyone to blame him. Nobody did.

Hazel was shaken. She kept saying that if she hadn't let Annabeth fight, _he _wouldn't have sacrificed himself. Hazel expected everyone to blame her. Nobody did.

Nico thought he could have done something, anything, to stop _him_. Nico thought everyone already hated him, and now they would hate him more. Nobody did.

Piper didn't say anything. She cried and cried and cried. Everyone knew she blamed herself. She was probably thinking that if she had just used a little charmspeak, maybe _he _would still be there. Piper thought everyone would hate her. Nobody did.

And Leo? He was miserable. He blamed himself, because even if he couldn't directly be blamed, he _had _to have caused it indirectly. Because Leo Valdez always brought pain to the ones he loved. Leo Valdez always caused problems. Leo thought everyone would hate him. Nobody did.

Coach Hedge had deemed himself a failure. He insisted that he could have saved _him_, even though he couldn't possibly have. Coach Hedge expected everyone to think he was a failure. Nobody did.

Nobody talked. Nobody did much of anything, other than breathing and eating and sleeping, and they only did that so they were alive to tell the story. So they were alive to stop the impending Roman/Greek battle.

Most of them had lost the will to live. None of them wanted to go and face another problem. They didn't want to be heroes when it resulted in so much loss. They wanted it to end. But it couldn't, because the Fates had decided that there was still more for them to do.

Leo was starting to hate the Fates.

But was there anything he could do about it?

* * *

Their arrival at Camp Half-Blood was a blur. They were greeted with cheers, the entire camp helped unload the _Athena Parthenos_. The Seven recounted their story, even though none of them wanted to relive it. The Romans and Greeks agreed to a peace treaty and there was a night-long celebration which the seven remaining demigods were obligated to attend. None of them wanted to celebrate when there was so much to mourn.

Chiron announced that the next day they would have the funeral ceremony and the burning of the shrouds.

* * *

Hazel, Frank and Nico did not have shrouds. The Athena Cabin had made one for Percy that they had been keeping ever since his disappearance. Leo was touched to know that his cabin had made one for him. Piper had one too, as did Annabeth. Since Cabin One was empty, the Demeter Cabin had volunteered to make _his_.

They burned Percy's first, as it had been made first and the campers had all been anxiously waiting for Percy's return so they could burn it. It was ocean blue with a black Pegasus in the center. It was beautiful – it was almost a shame to watch it burn, even though it meant Percy had survived.

Annabeth had a grey shroud, with a single olive tree. The fabric shimmered as it burned. Burned in the fire.

Piper was next. Leo would have thought that it would be some gaudy over-the-top, too-much-pink thing, but it was quite the opposite. The silk had no clear color, it was a kaleidoscope, like Piper's eyes. And that was all. There was no decoration or pattern or print. It was just a kaleidoscopic shroud. It practically screamed Piper Mclean.

Leo's favorite had to be his own. It struck a chord deep in his heart when he saw it, when he saw how much his cabin really knew him and cared about him. He had expected to be hated, but they had accepted him. His shroud was fiery orange, and in the center was a beautifully done image of Festus in dragon form. When it burned, the silk blended in with the fire so it looked like a mini Festus was dancing in the flames. It was perfect. Leo wished it didn't have to be burned. He wanted to keep that and treasure it. But he would always remember it. He would always treasure the memory of a mini Festus dancing in the flames.

The gasps and whispers didn't stop until mini Festus had burned too.

And next was the part that Leo had been dreading. The Demeter Cabin walked forward carrying the shroud. This one would not be burned happily. This one would be burned because of a death.

They hadn't been able to retrieve the body, or they could have burned it with the shroud. But the body wasn't there, and that made Leo feel miserable.

"Before we burn this one," Chiron began, "would anyone like to say a few words about Jason Grace?"

Leo winced. There it was. Spoken out in the open. The name he had been avoiding, because it was too painful. He would still say something. He had too. He had to honor his friend.

Percy went first.

"I may not have known Jason very well, but I know that he's a real hero. He was a great friend, and a great guy. He died saving someone's life. He died a hero. Jason Grace is, was, and will forever be a hero." The solemnity in Percy's voice was almost scary.

Annabeth and Piper were crying too hard to be able to say anything. Frank stepped forward next.

"I never really knew Jason. By the time I got to the legion, he was kind of gone. But I know that he was a true leader, and I would follow him anywhere. He was the kind of guy you could really trust. And he was one of the bravest people I've ever known." He stepped back and Hazel stepped forward.

"Jason was caring and disciplined and friendly and so many more things. With him gone, the world has lost one more hero, but he died in glory. He died a hero's death."

And now Leo stepped forward. He was nervous. Anything he said wouldn't describe how he actually felt right then.

"My friendship with Jason was based off of Mist-induced memories. Then we went on a quest together, and I realized that Jason was a genuinely awesome guy. Sure, he could be a bit serious, but we needed someone who knew what they were doing. Jason became a real best friend to me, and I wouldn't trade his friendship for anything in the world."

There was a respectful silence following Leo's words. Then Annabeth shakily stepped forward, still sobbing.

"Jason – died – saving – me," she choked. "I owe him my life. He was – I can't even tell you what he was." Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against him. The camp watched with sympathy and grief as one of their most valuable leaders collapsed in tears. Leo found it scary, how someone once so intimidating now looked so utterly broken. He could see the same feeling reflected in the eyes of the campers, all of who respected Annabeth. It was a frightening thought that someone so strong could become so lost.

But Leo was snapped out of these thoughts when his attention had turned to Piper, who had moved forward.

"J-Jason was an incredible person," she said shakily. "H-he loved me, a-and I loved him. I still love him, and I will always love him." She looked like she was about to fall. Leo rushed forward to steady her. She surprised him by hugging him.

Leo carefully stepped back with Piper, as did Percy with Annabeth. He moved slowly. Piper felt fragile, like if he moved her too much, she would break.

He immediately pushed those thoughts away. Piper would hate to be thought of as fragile. She wouldn't like to be known as weak.

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" Chiron asked. His voice was mournful yet controlled. He seemed wiser than usual. He had seen this before, and it never got easier. There was silence, and Chiron began to say something that got cut off by the sound of many footsteps, approaching fast.

The crowd of demigods parted, making a path, and Thalia burst through.

The girl that Leo had once admired for being strong looked a wreck. Her electric blue eyes were dull, as if the power inside of her had went out. She had clearly been crying.

"I want to say something," the daughter of Zeus said. Her normally powerful voice sounded beaten down and hoarse. Chiron nodded at her and she walked forward, turning to face the mob of half-bloods. The Hunters were watching sadly.

"Yes, of course," Chiron said, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"My story with my brother is kind of tragic," Thalia began. "My mom gave him to Hera when he was really little, and just like that he disappeared from my life. Then, a few months ago, I met him. At that point, the war with the Giants was just warming up. We had to part ways. And then… then he died. I never really got to know my brother. But I know he died a hero. He died on his own terms. And that's all I could wish for him."

Annabeth was crying harder than she had been before while Percy tried to comfort her. Hazel and Frank were holding hands. Nico was hiding out in some shadows. Piper was leaning on Leo, still crying but softer.

Jason's shroud was purple, with the 'S.P.Q.R' symbol done in gold lettering in the center. Watching it burn was painful. Watching the fire devour it was torture. It made Leo feel as though it was his fault.

And it probably was.

After the ceremony, there was a commemorative feast. The wood nymphs served traditional Greek dishes that were much fancier than anything Leo had eaten before. The food was delicious, and it only made Leo guilty for enjoying it. Percy was eating well, as was Frank. Hazel wasn't eating much, but she was still taking an occasional bite for Frank's sake. Annabeth was only picking at some olives. Piper just stared at her plate. Nico was nowhere to be seen. Coach Hedge had disappeared ever since their arrival.

Piper's lack of eating was worrying Leo. He was becoming painfully aware of the fact that she hadn't eaten since Jason's death. Currently, she was sitting between Hazel and Annabeth. Leo watched as Annabeth leaned over to whisper something to Percy. He nodded and Annabeth left. Leo watched her leave before getting up and taking her spot. Piper didn't even look up.

"Hey, Piper?" She still didn't look up. "Piper, you've gotta eat."

She didn't respond. Leo sighed.

"Piper, listen, I hate doing this to you, but if you care about me at all, you'll eat something." Piper looked up at him now, and Leo saw that her kaleidoscope eyes looked shattered. Her eyes flickered away, and she picked up her fork, piercing an olive with it and eating it. The simple act sent a current of warmth coursing through Leo.

"I ate something," Piper said softly.

"Please eat something else?" Piper shook her head. "Please Piper. I know you're upset, we all are, but being self-destructive won't help. You can't starve yourself."

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter, you still need to eat, because you haven't eaten for days. I know you're not hungry, and you probably feel that if you eat something you'll feel sick. But trust me, you won't. I know what you're going through Piper."

She watched him for the longest time, and then pulled her plate of salad closer to her and started to eat. Leo offered her some of the dishes that he knew were good, and she tried them. Seeing her eating again made Leo feel accomplished.

Healing was a process, and Piper had gotten past step one.

* * *

Leo was walking to Bunker 9, also known as the place where he spent most of his time. The journey through the forest was monotonous and unexciting, by now Leo was used to it. He walked through there every day. His guard was completely down, which was why he got startled when he heard voices. He crept closer to the tree they were coming from.

"I just – I can't – Thalia," someone – probably Annabeth – sobbed.

"It's okay, Annabeth," Thalia said gently. Leo knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he couldn't help himself.

"No, no it's not. I killed your brother."

"No you didn't. He died saving you, you didn't kill him," Thalia insisted. "And if he had to die, I'm glad he saved you in the process. You know you're like a little sister to me Annabeth. My brother died saving my sister. Either way I would have been miserable. I don't blame you. I could never blame Jason for saving you."

"You know what the worst part is?" Annabeth choked. "I never trusted him. I didn't trust him, and then he gave his life to save me. I thought – I thought he was a Roman, he only cared about duty, not friends. I was wrong. He saved my life and died, when all I ever did was suspect him."

"Jason is Roman. He does care more for duty than friends, that's the way he's built. He's not Percy, who's super loyal. But at that moment, Jason's duty was to protect his friends. And he did that. He died in the line of duty. And that's all he could ever want."

"But why me? Why did he save me? The one who didn't even trust him."

"At that moment, all Jason would've seen was a friend in trouble. He didn't see who, he didn't care who. You were a friend, and that's all." Annabeth broke into more sobs and Leo walked away feeling heavier than when he had entered the forest.

* * *

It was a week after they had arrived back at Camp. The Romans were still there. Leo was starting to worry about Piper again. She hadn't been coming out of her cabin except for meals, and even then she wouldn't talk to anyone. Leo had tried going to meet her several times, but the other Aphrodite kids always said the same thing.

"You can't go in."

"But why not?" Leo growled, frustrated.

"Only children of Aphrodite are allowed in the Aphrodite cabin, until further notice."

"But I'm friends with the counselor!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Qué se necesita para ver a un amigo?"

"Excuse me? Je né comprends pas ce que vous dites, mais je peux dire que c'est impoli," the Aphrodite girl said, lifting her chin.

"Was that French?"

"Yes."

"No me importa si no me dejas entrar ahora, sólo voy a hurtadillas por la noche," Leo said, feeling a bit smug. He had just told the girl his evil plans and she had no idea what he had said.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Leo replied, turning and walking off.

* * *

That night, Leo returned to the Aphrodite cabin. He had learned from Lacy that Piper had requested a bed near a window, so he went there. He peeked through the window, and saw Piper lying right under it. Her eyes were open.

Lacy had also told Leo that Piper hadn't been sleeping. She would just lie in bed thinking. Leo's next mission was to get Piper to sleep.

He tapped on the window and watched as Piper turned to look outside. When she saw Leo, she looked angry, something Leo had not been expecting. Still, she opened the window. The smell of perfume rushed out to mingle with the cool, crisp outdoor air.

"Hey Beauty Queen."

"I thought you'd come see me earlier," Piper said quietly. Leo was taken aback. "Did you forget about me, or did you just not want to deal with me?"

"What? Pipes, it's not like that. I've been coming to see you everyday, your siblings won't let me in. Que es tan molesto."

"They're not letting you in? I'll have to talk to them about that…"

"Please do," Leo said, nodding. "Would you mind visiting me at the Bunker tomorrow? You haven't been out in days." Piper nodded and Leo grinned at her before slinking away in the shadows to avoid being the midnight snack of a harpy.

* * *

Leo was drawing up a blueprint when Piper walked in. He watched her as she sat across from him and propped her elbows on the work table. Without saying anything, she reached out and spun the blueprint so it was facing her.

"Would you like something to drink, ma'am?" Leo asked playfully.

"Coffee, would be fine," Piper answered without looking up. "No milk or sugar."

"You realize I was joking?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow. "And coffee without milk or sugar would be _really _bitter."

"Lot's of things are bitter," Piper said quietly, sliding the blueprint back to him. Leo nodded.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

"I'll just watch you work. I'm not in the mood to be adventurous."

"Whatever you say Beauty Queen."

He spent the day working as usual, and Piper watched him quietly. During lunch, Piper left and returned with two sandwiches which she and Leo ate together. It was around 9 when Leo finally put down the engine he had been studying. He glanced at the clock and saw that they had missed dinner. But why hadn't Piper said anything? He glanced around the Bunker, but he didn't see her.

"Piper," he called. His voice echoed around the seemingly empty bunker. Leo started to walk around, wondering if Piper had left and he hadn't noticed. Then he saw her, sprawled across the pillows that Leo kept specifically for the nights he worked a little too late.

She looked peaceful in sleep; something she hadn't indulged in for days. Leo didn't see any point in waking her up. She needed sleep, and she might not fall asleep again. Besides, there was no way they could get back to their cabins without being eaten by harpies.

The only problem that Leo saw was that Piper was using his 'bed', which meant that he had to find other sleeping arrangements. He managed to find some more pillows in one of the back rooms and laid them down on one of the warmer corners. He felt accomplished as he drifted to sleep.

Healing was a process, and Leo felt he was moving it along pretty well.

* * *

Piper seemed mostly normal. She ate, she talked, and she slept. But it had been a while since she had smiled or laughed. That was Leo's next goal.

They were at the evening campfire, Leo next to Piper, and the Apollo cabin had started singing and plucking various instruments. Leo glanced at Piper and saw that she was looking immensely tense over something.

"What's up Beauty Queen?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem tense."

"It's nothing."

"Clearly, it's _something_," Leo said reasonably. "Why don't you tell Uncle Leo what's bothering you?"

Piper sighed. "The Stoll's," she answered simply, and that was enough for Leo to catch on.

"What'd they do this time?"

"They threw a Dungbomb in our cabin."

"A Dungbomb? Isn't that from-"

"Harry Potter? Yes, yes it is. That's where they got the idea. They have also previously stated that Fred and George Weasley are their role models."

"So that's what's got you so upset? A little stink?"

"Oh, no, no, no. The smell is the least of my problems, no, I'm upset because my dear siblings went on a total _rampage_, including a whole lot of crying and sobbing and screaming and yelling and throwing. It took an hour to get them to shut up. They kept complaining about how all of their clothes stunk and they wouldn't be able to go anywhere for days because of the stench, and of course how they would have to buy an ocean load of perfume just to cover the smell," Piper ranted, the annoyance in her voice as visible as a bright red button flashing in front of a person.

"Yikes. How'd you finally get them to calm down?"

"I explained to them that it wasn't the end of the world, and the smell would go away with a couple of showers and air fresheners, and the clothes could be washed. And I may or may not have thrown in some charmspeak."

"Wise," Leo commented.

"But those stupid Stoll's caused me so much trouble," Piper groaned.

"Would Beauty Queen like some revenge?" Leo asked mischievously. An idea was pricking at his brain. An idea that would not only grant Piper revenge, but would also make her smile.

"What do you got?" she answered suspiciously.

"You'll see," Leo said, standing up. He raised his voice and yelled, "WHAT! PIPER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

The Apollo Cabin stopped singing and all eyes were trained on Leo. Piper was looking up at him bewildered, and he spotted the Stoll's sitting on the other side of the Amphitheater. There was empty silence, filled only by a few whispers and murmurs.

"YOU CAN'T HONESTLY BE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE _PREGNANT_!" There was a collective gasp at these words, and Leo paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "WITH TRAVIS STOLL'S CHILD!" The gasp this time was even louder as all eyes turned on Travis, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"W-W-WHAT? NO! WHAT IN HADES, NO!" he protested, looking around frantically. "SHUT UP LEO!"

"Oh-ho, naughty Travis!" someone from Ares yelled.

"How could someone like Piper, stoop to _your _level?" an Apollo kid demanded.

"Man, could you give me some tips?"

"NO, NO, NO, I NEVER-"

"_TRAVIS STOLL! _HOW COULD YOU?" a girl from Demeter – Katie was her name – screamed, a look of pure betrayal on her face.

"NO, KATIE, I NEVER! NOT WITH PIPER, NOT WITH ANYONE!" A bunch of kids started snickering.

"Dude, you never told me? I'm your brother!" Connor added, though he obviously knew it was a joke.

"CONNOR SHUT UP! LEO, TELL THEM YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"So you think this a joke? You think this is a joke?" Leo said dramatically. He looked down at Piper and saw her barely suppressing a smile. He pulled her up and whispered quickly, "Play along." She nodded and turned to Travis, looking hurt and abandoned.

"How could you Travis? You're denying it? You know how hard this is for me? You came to me at my weakest moment, and I followed you. And now you're abandoning me? When I need you the most! I never should have listened to you! I never should have let you into my heart!" Piper sobbed. She was overacting, but no one seemed to notice.

Her announcement had created an uproar from the Aphrodite Cabin, all of whom seemed to have melted at these sorrowful words. They started screaming at Travis, accusing him of being heartless, and then the makeup went flying.

As in, the Aphrodite kids started throwing lipstick and eyeliner at him. Why the boys had lipstick readily available to throw, Leo would never know.

"HEY, HEY, STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME, SHE'S LYING!" Travis shouted desperately. As soon as he said that, more chaos began.

"How can you be so insensitive to a woman?" Katie screamed, and the entire Demeter Cabin started yelling insults and growing plants around Travis, probably in an attempt to bind him down. The Ares Cabin also came in on the action. They probably couldn't care less about what Travis did, but they didn't need an excuse to cause havoc.

"FOR PIPER!" Clarisse yelled, and the Ares kids charged at Travis, and some started beating up Connor too, just for the heck of it. More kids joined in, though a large amount hung back.

But the only thing Leo could here over the commotion, was laughter. Piper Mclean's laughter, to be exact.

And he knew he had succeeded.

* * *

It took three days, a lot of explanations, and an angry harpy to finally calm things down. By that time, Piper was freely talking and eating and laughing, and she seemed almost normal.

Almost. There was still that little spark of sadness in her kaleidoscope eyes that Leo knew would always be there. Leo knew, Leo had dealt with it.

Today he was missing his mother more than usual. Today was her birthday. Or, would have been. His throat constricted at the very thought.

He wouldn't be going to the Forges or Bunker 9 today. Being around tools would bring back too many memories. He wouldn't use fire today.

To get as far away from tools and fire and technology as possible, he decided to go to the beach. A day alone watching the waves hit sandy shore sounded perfect for mourning. But when he arrived at the beach, he saw that he wasn't alone. Someone else was sitting on the soft sand and gazing at the waves. Someone he could recognize in a heartbeat.

Piper Mclean.

He didn't want to be around anyone then, not even his best friend, but he noticed that she seemed very downcast. And that's why he walked towards her, with sand crunching beneath his feet, and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, neither did she. He saw that there were tears slowly sliding down her face.

"You okay?" Leo asked finally, and his voice came out gravelly and rough.

"Yeah," Piper answered, her voice choked. "It's just – Jason it kind of, hit me today. Hard."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Piper said flatly. "I'm not an idiot. You're upset today too. Why?"

"It's nothing," Leo said stubbornly. Piper was upset enough as it was, and Leo was determined not to spread his own sorrows to her.

"Leo, what day is it today?" Piper asked suddenly.

"May fifth," Leo answered automatically.

"Oh my gods. I understand now Leo." He looked up at her surprised. How in Hades did she suddenly understand?

"What do you mean?"

"Today is your mom's birthday," Piper stated. "It must be hard."

"How did you know?"

"I remember once in Wilderness School. One day you were acting really depressed, and I asked you what was wrong. That day was May fifth. That's the day you told me about – about your mom."

Leo was touched. "And you still remember?"

"Of course. Leo, that date is burned in my memory as much as your birthday. It's a day that's important to you, so it's important to me too."

"Thanks Pipes."

There was silence, during which she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's hard," she murmured. "I don't know how you've dealt with it so long, from such a young age. It must be so hard to carry around."

"It is," Leo answered dully. "Sometimes I feel alone, like I have no one in this world. No one who cares about me."

"Leo that's not true," Piper said looking up. "You have me."

"Guess that's all that matters, huh?"

"Maybe not, but I would hope it's good enough. Leo, you have me and I have you. And that's all I could possibly need."

"Seriously?"

"Well I'm not joking."

"Fair enough."

There was a long stretch of silence, about as comfortable as silence can be.

"You think I'll be okay?" Piper asked after a while.

"I know you'll be okay. And even if you're not, I'll still be here with you," Leo promised.

And they left it at that.

* * *

Healing was only a word. And no word could describe the feeling of finally getting over the thing that had been pressing on a person's heart. No word could possibly describe the feeling of lightness that took over a soul, even though the pain never really went away. Yes, healing was only a word.

But it was the only word to describe it.

* * *

**And now I will ask - no _beg _- you to review. So please do? They really mean a lot to me. Give me your thoughts on absolutely anything. Even if you hated it, tell me you hated it, so I know it's not that no one is reading it, it's just that people are reading it and hating it. Though if you are going to give a negative comment, some feedback and reasons would be nice.**

**I hope you liked. Please review!**


End file.
